


you're the anchor that i tied to my brain

by alteridemlynch



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Adam, Werewolf Turning, adam is bitten and becomes and werewolf and ronan is super cute and supportive and helpful, loosely inspired by my rewatching of teen wolf lol, mainly just snippets of him as a werweolf, not going to be a full on plotty-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteridemlynch/pseuds/alteridemlynch
Summary: After talking to Gansey, the three of them had come to one simple, yet insane, conclusion: Adam had been bitten by a werewolf and was now, therefore, a werewolf himself.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a run. 

Adam had started running during his freshmen year at Harvard. Now that he didn’t have three jobs (or a Welsh King to search for), he found himself with more free time than ever, despite his intense academic work. Plus, he was eating more than enough on his meal plan, so he actually had the energy to do more than just get through the day like in high school. So he started running — usually just for 10, 20, or maybe 30 minutes — in between classes, or as a study break. Something to break up the day, move his body, and tune out the world for a little while. He’d listen to podcasts, or audiobooks, or sometimes playlists that Ronan made him. 

Winter break of his sophomore year, Adam decided to go for a run after dinner. “You’re not gonna turn into one of those running addicts that only ever talks about their mileage, right, Parrish?” Ronan joked, doing the dishes. 

Adam barked out a laugh, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Just want to get outside for a bit.” Adam placed a gentle kiss on Ronans cheek. “You wanna join me?”

“I’d rather gauge eyes out with this fork,” Ronan replied as he ran said fork under warm water. “See you in bit.” 

Twenty minutes into his run into the woods behind the Barns, Adam slowed down, taking a quick break. As he caught his breath, hands on his knees, he heard leaves rustling, twigs crunching. He turned around at the noise, squinting his eyes in the dark. “Opal?” he asked, thinking maybe she had snuck out of bed to follow him. When he got no response, he shook his head, thinking he must have imagined it, or it was a squirrel or something, and kept running. 

But whatever it was caught up to him. 

Moments later, he woke up, having passed out in the woods, a large wound bleeding from his abdomen. Groaning, he stood up, his memory foggy. “What the . . .” he murmured in awe, looking at the wound. He took off his t-shirt and applied pressure to it, fishing for his cell-phone in his pocket. The service out her was shoddy, but luckily his call went through. “Ronan? I need you to come find me,” he said, his voice shaky, scared. He was losing a lot of blood and he knew he wouldn’t make it all the way back to the barns on his own.

“I’m already out here looking,” Ronan responded, his voice rough with anxiety. Adam wanted to cry just hearing it. “I heard you screaming about 10 minutes ago and came running out here . . . Are you okay? What happened?” 

Adam looked around frantically for some sign of Ronan but couldn’t see anything—just an endless abyss of dark trees. “I . . . I don’t remember. I was running, and then I heard something, and then I woke up, bleeding.”

“Fuck, you’re bleeding?”

Adam swallowed hard, pressing his balled up shirt harder against the wound. “Yeah, it’s pretty bad but I’m applying pressure.” He was having trouble breathing now, not from the wound, but from anxiety, panic swelling inside him. 

“Okay, hold on Adam, I’ll be there soon, just . . . hold on,” Ronan said. Adam could hear Ronan’s feet hitting the ground, his breath fast, as he ran to find Adam. Adam, growing faint, laid down again, though he managed to keep pressing against the wound. He knew he was going to pass out again, and hastily turned on his phone’s flashlight, pointing it up at the sky and laying it on his chest, praying that Ronan would find him soon. 

———

Adam woke up at the Barns, in bed, in a fresh set of clothes. His side ached as he sat up, and he noticed that the wound was bandaged up in thick gauze. “Ronan?” he called, looking around for him. 

He heard a clattering of pots from the kitchen, and then feet stomping up the stairs. “Adam,” Ronan breathed, appearing in the doorway. “Thank god you’re awake.” Ronan rushed to his side and gingerly took him in his arms, placing kisses across his forehead. Adam collapsed against him, exhausted and relieved and grateful. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay . . . it hurts a little but nothing I can’t handle,” Adam said with a small smile. “I don’t remember anything though. What happened?” 

Ronan looked at him, worried, and took a deep breath. His hands mindlessly stroked Adam’s as he spoke. “I don’t really know, either. You were out for a run and then I heard you screaming and came to find you. You turned your flashlight on though, which made it easier when I was close. You were passed out when I got to you, and I carried you back, covered the wound, and put you to bed. You’ve been asleep for maybe 4 hours?” Ronan guessed. 

“Four hours? Fuck, what time is it?” Adam said, raising his arm to look at his watch. 12:33 am. They should be asleep—Ronan, especially, as he had to wake up each morning at dawn to tend to the fields and animals. 

“Not like I’d be asleep anyway,” Ronan said, reading his mind. “I was just downstairs making you something to eat. You hungry?”

Adam was starving, actually, his stomach knotted in an almost painful way, despite having eaten dinner just before his run. He nodded, a soft smile on his face, and Ronan went back downstairs to finish cooking. 

Adam took the moment of alone time to carefully raise the bandage on his side and inspect the wound. “Huh,” Adam said, examining the two semi-circle-shaped marks against his skin. “it looks—“

“Like a bite mark,” Ronan finished his thought, standing in the doorway with plate of grilled cheeses and tall glass of water. “An animal must’ve attacked you.”

“Yeah,” Adam breathed. “I wish I could remember what happened . . . “

“It must have been a rogue coyote or something. I’ve seen a few here or there growing up,” Ronan shrugged, setting the plate down in front of Adam, which he immediately dug into. “I’m just glad you’re okay. We can go to the doctors tomorrow and get it looked at just in case,” Ronan said, pressing a kiss against Adam’s knuckles. 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Adam agreed, smiling against his sandwich, though something didn’t feel right. But Ronan’s soft smile and the warm bread in his hand and the comfy clothes made him push aside that anxiety for the rest of the night. 

———

The next morning, the wound was gone. 

Ronan was going to the change the bandages before taking him to the doctor for a proper inspection, but when he lifted up the white padding, Adam’s skin was smooth and clear. “What the fuck?” he said, eyes snapping upwards to meet Adam’s.

“It’s gone,” Adam said, swallowing hard. “How . . . how’s that possible?” Adam, the magician, and Ronan, the dreamer, stared at each other in complete confusion. Impossible things existed, they were well aware, but never anything like this. 

“I don’t know, but I know who might,” Ronan said, reluctantly picking up his phone. 

“Ronan! What a pleasant surprise,” Gansey said on the other line. “What’s going on?”

——

After talking to Gansey, the three of them had come to one simple, yet insane, conclusion: Adam was bitten by a werewolf and was now, therefore, a werewolf a himself. 

“This is ridiculous, Lynch,” Adam argued after they had hung up, collapsing back agains the pillows of his bed. “There’s no such thing as werewolves.”

“And there’s no such thing as dreamers,” Ronan pointed out, flopping down beside him, their hands intertwined. 

“I don’t . . . “ Adam was too scared to even finish the sentence. I don’t want to be a werewolf. I want to be normal. 

But, as always, Ronan knew what he was thinking. “I know, Adam.” The use of his first name sent a tingle through his body. Ronan was scared, too, that much as clear. Ronan tilted his head to the side and Adam did the same, their noses touching agains the pillow. “We’ll figure this out. We’ve survived crazier things already . . . A little Twilight action will be a piece of cake,” Ronan chuckled. 

Adam couldn’t help but join in, their noses bumping as their bodies gently shook with laughter. “I really hope I’m not a Twilight kind of werewolf.” 

“I don’t now, Jacob’s kind of hot,” Ronan defended. 

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. “I’ve just potentially turned into a mythological shape shifter and you’re thinking about how hot it is?” 

Ronan just shrugged. “Sorry, Parrish, can’t blame me for being attracted to the idea of my super sexy boyfriend becoming a super sexy werewolf boyfriend.” 

Adam’s cheeks flushed red, a smile blooming on his lips. “Please remember that for when I’m sprouting fur out of every inch of skin.” He was trying to make light of it, but the truth of it was, Adam was terrified. He didn’t want things to change. He didn’t want change.

Ronan just wrapped his arms around him, sensing his anxiety, and pulled him close, his head nestling against Ronan’s neck. Ronan kissed the top of his head, burying his lips in his dusty hair. “Tamquam,” he whispered.

Adam took a deep breath. against him. Ronan will be here. He’ll help me get through this. “Alter idem.” 

And with that, all there was to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan’s heartbeat, fast and pulsing in his brain.   
> Ronan’s breath, heavy and labored as they moved their bodies against each other.   
> Ronan’s scent, deep and woodsy and familiar.
> 
> Ronan, Ronan, Ronan.   
> Adam could sense all of him.

They didn’t have to wait very long.

After a long night of sleep, Adam awoke to the sound of Ronan’s breathing in his ear. Which, normally, wouldn’t be weird, since the two slept curled up against each other each night. 

But this morning, Adam awoke laying on his right side, his good ear smashed against the pillow.

But he could still hear Ronans breath against his left ear. 

“Ronan?” Adam said, jerking upwards, alarmed by the strange sensation of hearing out of both ears. He’d gone so long with just one that it felt unfamiliar and disorienting. 

Ronan bolted upwards, placing a hand on Adam’s back. “Nightmare?” he asked (usually Ronan was the one with the nightmares, but every so often Adam would get one). 

“No, I can hear your breathing.”

Ronan stared at him blankly. “ . . . So?” 

“In both ears,” Adam added, staring at Ronan as his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Holy shit, Parrish!” Ronan exclaimed, a smile rising on his face. Adam automatically covered his ears with his hands, Ronan’s voice too loud, almost painfully so. 

“Sorry, uh, everything’s a lot louder,” Adam explained, lowering his hands. 

“Well, yeah, you have double the hearing you did before,” Ronan smirked, placing a gentle kiss on Adam’s cheek, arms snaking around his neck.

“No, Lynch—I mean, yes, that’s true but . . .” Adam took a deep breath, closing his eyes and just listening. He could hear Ronan’s breathing and, somehow even clearer, his heart beating, steady and strong. “I can hear more that before.” Adam swallowed hard. He knew what this meant—their theory was true—but he didn’t want to believe it.

“Superhuman hearing,” Ronan nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of Adam’s eyes with a smile. “Cool.” 

“It’s not cool, Ronan . . . it’s . . . it’s insane!” Adam protested, wiggling out of his grasp and standing up, pacing around the bedroom. “I didn’t ask for this . . . I didn’t want this, Ronan, and now it’s just happening to me? How is that cool?” 

Adam was breathing hard, his whole body shaking with anxiety. Ronan stood up and gently placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders, steadying him. When Adam nodded his consent, Ronan wrapped him up in his arms and pressed their bodies together in a huge, chins resting on shoulders. “I’m sorry, Adam. I know. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I know,” Adam sighed. He was taking out his anger on Ronan, and that wasn’t fair. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend—which, come to think of it, was also quite strong, but he didn’t have the bandwidth to comprehend that right now. “I guess it is kind of cool?” he laughed, pulling back to look at Ronan. 

“Yeah, Parrish, it’s pretty fucking cool. Now you can hear the Murder Squash Song if I play it from another room,” Ronan grinned deviously. 

———— 

He noticed other changes throughout the day, including belatedly recognizing his enhanced sense of smell over breakfast. When he walked into the large, dark barn they used as storage, his eyes adjusted easily without having to turn on the ancient overhead light. While helping Opal clean up her room, he found himself lifting some of her heavier toys (“toys” for Opal mostly being broken machinery, large rocks, and a collection of decapitated dolls) with ease. He’d always been strong, having worked in manual labor jobs for his entire life, but suddenly there was less of a strain on his muscles. He even carried Opal around on his back around the fields without tiring for 15 minutes, something that would have wiped him out just yesterday. 

Ronan seemed to notice all of these changes, but, gratefully, didn’t say anything. Adam still wasn’t sure how he felt about all this and he sure as hell didn’t need Ronan commenting on his newfound abilities before he had a chance to fully process them. After all, these were the “cool” parts of his transformation. The easy parts. The superhero parts. 

The hard part was yet to come. 

Gansey had suspected Adam wouldn’t change until the first full moon, which was still a week away. But Adam was cautious regardless. He didn’t want to assume he was in the clear for a full week; he was smarter than that. He knew to prepare for the worst rather than expect the best. 

———— 

Adam quietly closed the door to Opal’s bedroom and tip toed down the hallway to the master bedroom. Ronan was sprawled out on the bed, his laptop in his lap. He smiled when Adam poked through the doorway. “She asleep? 

“Yeah, finally,” Adam said, climbing into bed beside him, Ronan closing his computer and setting it on the nightstand. “After five different stories and the promise of a Disney movie tomorrow night.” 

Ronan laughed. “That seems doable.” He wrapped his arms around Adam, locking their bodies against each other. Adam opened his mouth unconsciously and Ronan responded immediately, pressing their lips together and twining their legs. Ronan moaned against Adam and tilted them off their sides so that Adam was pressed against the bed with Ronan hanging over him. Their hips ground against each other as Ronan pressed messy kisses against Adam’s jaw. “We’re going to wake Opal up, Ro,” Adam laughed, though he definitely did not want to stop. 

“So try to be quiet,” Ronan whispered in his ear — his left ear— causing a shiver to run through Adam’s body. Ronan smiled and bit at his earlobe, making buck up against him. Adam tugged desperately at Ronan’s shirt, lifting it over his head and chucking it carelessly to the floor. Adam pressed his hands against Ronan’s chiseled, ivory chest and grinned wickedly before expertly rolling them over. He hovered above Ronan for a moment, enjoying the flustered look on his face, before pressing his lips against his chest and trailing kisses lower and lower and lower.

“Adam,” Ronan groaned, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it off him roughly. As they continued, Adam was surprised at everything he could hear and see and smell and feel. 

Ronan’s heartbeat, fast and pulsing in his brain.   
Ronan’s breath, heavy and labored as they moved their bodies against each other.   
Ronan’s scent, deep and woodsy and familiar.

Ronan, Ronan, Ronan.   
Adam could sense all of him. 

“Adam . . . “ Ronan gasped suddenly. Adam barely registered it. He was so overwhelmed by Ronan, by the feel of their hips pressed together and hands tangled in each other, that he didn’t notice the sharp note of pain in Ronen’s voice. 

He kept moving, kept kissing, kept touching.

“Adam, stop,” Ronan said, his voice strained and loud and ringing in his ears. 

Adam jumped off of him, reality settling into him. He saw Ronan, clutching his arm, which was bleeding, a look of confusion on his face. He looked down and saw his own hands—not really hands at all, but claws, the nails dripping with blood. Adam didn’t need to touch his face to know what was there, but he did anyway: a thick layer of fur covering his cheeks, his chin. His jaw felt sharper, his nose wider. 

Ronan looked terrified. Adam backed away off the bed. 

“Adam, it’s okay, I’m okay, it’s just some scratches,” Ronan started, but Adam was already out of the room, running out the door and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love on the first chapter! hope you enjoyed this one as well :) Please let me know what you think in the comments; it makes my day to read them!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam slept with the dream cows that night Ronan hadn't run after him--this long into their relationship, he knew it was better to give Adam space at times like these--as Adam had run across the fields, disgusted by himself, and into the barn. Sharp claws still sprouted from his fingertips, and he didn't know how to get them to go away. Curling up into himself, he fell asleep against a bale of hay, the gentle breathing of the cows calming him.

\-----

Early in the morning, Adam waited until Ronan had begun his daily farm work to sneak back into the house. He took hot shower, changed into a fresh set of sweatpants, and curled up onto the couch with a mug of coffee.

When Ronan returned to make breakfast around nine, Adam looked up at him, trying to read his face. He searched for signs of disgust, fear, hatred, but found none. Ronan sat down beside him, leaning back against the pillows, waiting for Adam to speak.

Adam didn't know what to say. He stared at the bandage on his arm, covering the claw marks from last night, and felt revulsion bubbling in his stomach. Ronan followed his gaze and sighed loudly. "Parrish, I'm fine. I've survived much worse," he laughed.

Adam knew it was true -- a couple of scratches were nothing for Ronan Lynch, dreamer of monsters and beasts--but still felt horrible. "I didn't even notice when it happened," Adam admitted, recalling the shift (his _first_ shift). "I was hurting you and I didn't even realize what I was." 

"You were a bit distracted," Ronan smirked, trying to tease a grin out of Adam, who's face was painted with worry. "Hey, Adam, look at me," Ronan said more quietly, serious. Adam tilted his head up, finally meeting his eyes, and Ronan placed a hand against his cheek. "I'm okay. You're okay. No big deal." Ronan shrugged, standing up. "Now come on, I'm starving. Help me make pancakes." 

\-------

With the full moon in only two days, Adam invited Gansey over for some help in preparing. Gansey, being Gansey, had done extensive research since they first talked, arriving at the Barns with a stack of books and pages of notes. 

"A werewolf's abilities are derived from the moon, and the _full_ moon causes those abilities, as well as emotions, to become amplified, so much so that they become out of the wolf's control. "

"So what does that mean?" Ronan asked, though by the look on his face, it was clear he understood. 

Gansey sighed, looking between him and Adam. "Wolves are inherently a predatory species, and the full moon will only heightens those instincts. And with the majority of your human consciousness overwhelmed by the wolf side, it will be . . . hard to overcome those impulses." 

"So I'm gonna want to kill something?" Adam clarified. 

"Or someone," Gansey added. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Adam looked nervously at Ronan, who was trying to keep a calm demeanor. Adam could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest rapidly--he was scared. 

"What do we do then?" 

"Well, the most, uh, simple option would be to lock or tie you up. Confine you for the duration of the night so you're unable to break free and hurt anyone." 

"Okay, then that's what we'll do," Adam said. 

"No way, Parrish," Ronan protested. "I'm not tying you up like some animal for an entire night. That's insane." 

"What's _insane_ is that if you don't tie me up I could hurt you....or worse," Adam grumbled. _How did Ronan not understand that?_ "I'm not risking that." 

Ronan didn't look pleased, but he agreed anyway. "Fine, but I'm dreaming up restraints. Ones that won't hurt you." Adam nodded, placing his hand gently on Ronan's thigh. 

"And ones that will _keep_ him tied up. Adam's strength will be multiplied tenfold. If the restraints break . . ."

No one needed him to finish that sentence. 

"Thanks, Gansey. I'll walk you out," Adam said as he stood up. Ronan began clearing the table of their forgotten coffee cups while the other two boys went outside, walking towards The Pig. 

"One more thing, Adam," Gansey said as he opened the door. "Find an anchor."

"An anchor?"

"Something to hold you down, your human side. To calm you when you turn. If you can anchor yourself to that, you might be able to control the shift better." Adam nodded, understanding immediately. _Ronan. Ronan is my anchor._

Gansey closed the door to the Pig, though the window was rolled down. "And keep your heart-rate down. That's what trigger it, the shift," he said, his head leaning slightly out the window. Adam just swallowed hard. "You'll be fine, Adam. You're smart and strong." And with that, Gansey pulled out of the driveway.

\----

Two days later, Adam and Ronan sat in a small barn in the back of the property. Opal was at Fox Way, leaving them entirely alone. Ronan held a pair of dreamt chains in his hands, with padded cuffs for his arms and legs. He looped them carefully around a support beam in the center of the bar, moving slowly, as if through water. "Are you sure about this?" Ronan asked, looking up at Adam, who nodded immediately. He could already feel his body changing ever so slightly -- his senses heightened even further, his body on edge, jittery. His heart was thundering in his own chest, and he tried to slow it down, breathing in and out calmly. 

"Okay, sit here," Ronan said. Adam sat down against the beam, knees tucked into his chest, as Ronan carefully locked him into place, limb by limb. He was careful and gentle, sliding the cuffs around his wrists and securing them before moving to his ankles. Adam felt horrible -- sick and ashamed and humiliated -- and didn't speak throughout the entire thing. "Test it," Ronan mumbled, stepping back. Adam pressed his weight forward and found it incredibly hard. The restraints were heavy against his skin. "They're fine."

"No, really, test it, Parrish," Ronan commanded. Adam sighed and stood up, stepping forward to extend the chains fully. When he had stepped out three feet, he began to feel the resistance. He fought against it, trying to step further, but could not. His muscles shook with exhaustion as he collapsed backwards against the beam once again. Adam looked up at Ronan, as if to say _you happy now?"_

Ronan just nodded, content with his work. "Good. Now what?" he asked as he sat down, cross legged, a few feet from Adam.

Adam looked at his watch; they had about twenty minutes until the moon rose completely. Twenty minutes till he lost himself and the wolf overcame him.

"Now, we wait." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you're enjoying this or not! all thoughts appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And worst of all, he could feel Ronan’s eyes on him, watching as he transformed into a beast, a monster, an abomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! My computer broke so I was waiting to get it back

Adam felt it as it happened this time. His muscles tensed and strained against the cuffs as he tilted his head backwards in agony. His heart was pounding in his own ears, getting faster and faster. He tried to slow his breathing, to focus on that, but the pain was overwhelming as claws ripped out of his fingers and fangs burst from his gums. He felt each follicle or hair growing on his face, his arms, his feet. 

And worst of all, he could feel Ronan’s eyes on him, watching as he transformed into a beast, a monster, an abomination. 

And then something changed. 

He could hear Ronan’s pulse, his heavy breathing. His eyes on locked on Ronan’s and he growled. He sniffed; he could smell Ronan’s blood, hot and flowing, and even stronger, his fear. His anxiety. 

Adam lunges forward towards him, aching against the restraints, howling in hunger. Ronan scrambles backs a few feet but doesn’t run. Instead he stays and watches, scared but composed, as Adam pulls at the chains, desperate to break free. 

He’s stronger now, with the light of the full moon flooding over him, but the chains don’t break. He keeps trying though, bloodlust rushing through him. 

“Parrish, stop fighting it, it’s okay,” Ronan says after a moment. He’s pressed against the opposite wall of the barn, a good eight feet from Adam. Despite a light sheen of sweat over his body, his heart rate had slowed down a bit. “I’m not scared, Adam.” 

Adam, the  real Adam, calmed at the sound of his voice. His animal instincts told him to keep fighting, to escape, to shred Ronan’s flesh sign his class, but his human mind was coming back to him, breaking through. Adam closed his eyes, focusing.  An anchor , Gansey had said. Something to keep his human mind grounded. 

Ronan is my anchor,  he told himself.  Listen to Ronan. Think about Ronan. 

“Keep talking,” Adam growled, eyes still pressed shut, head hung low. He tried to tune out his other senses and just focus on Ronan:

his breath, his heartbeat, his voice. 

Ronan seemed to understand immediately. “I’m not scared of you, Adam. I could never be scared of you. I know that you’d never hurt me....This whole thing is insane but you’re gonna get through it. You’re so fucking brave and strong and smart and I....I believe in you, Parrish. I love you. Tamquam...” 

Adam slowly began to calm as he listened to Ronan. He relaxed his body and sunk back to sit on the ground, his muscles aching from fighting the restraints for so long. He could still feel the moon on him and the wolf inside him, but he had control now. He was anchored. 

Breathing heavily, he tilted his head back upwards and opened his eyes, staring back at Ronan, who had crawled closer to him and was now just a foot away. “Alter idem,” he breathed, his voice rough and tired, but a small smile on his lips. 

Ronan smiled back at him, relief in his eyes, and reached his hand out gingerly to cup Adam’s cheek, feeling the fur there. It was a strange sensation—Adam had never let his facial hair grow out—but he found he liked it, and leaned into his touch, sighing. 

“You good, Parrish?” Ronan asked, eyeing the chains still holding him. 

Adam nodded wearily, lifting up his arm as far as he could. “Yeah . . . Nice work with these.”Ronan reached out and circled his fingers around Adams extended arm, massaging his wrist above the cuff. “What time is it?”

Ronan checked his phone. “A little past two. You think you can stay like this for a few more hours?”

Adam nodded, breathing hard. He had the wolf under control now, but it was a while till the sun came up, and he knew his mind would grow tired and lose control again soon. “Yeah.” He swallowed hard, trying to stay focused. “If you’re here. Just . . . stay with me and I’ll be okay.” 

Ronan just moved closer to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Always.” 

——

Adam woke up with his limbs sore and stiff from the chains, and Ronan sleeping peacefully in his lap. He laughed at that. Ronan rarely slept peacefully, so the fact that he did so on the night of his first full moon was insane. 

Adam looked down at his hands, which were now back to normal, and sighed gratefully. 

The rest of the night had been pretty excruciating. He went in and out of full consciousness throughout the night and fought constantly with the wolf side of him for control. It was like a long, tiring tug of war. He knew that if Ronan wasn’t there he would have lost immediately and succumbed to the howling, hungry wolf. But with Ronan, patient and understanding and courageous Ronan, he kept the war going and going until the moon set and they drifted off to sleep. 

“It will get easier,” Ronan mumbled, startling Adam, who hadn’t realized he was awake. “Every full moon you’ll become more accustomed to it, more in control. The first one’s the hardest.” Ronan twisted in his lap so he could look up at him. 

“Been doing some homework, Lynch?” 

“Hell yeah,” Ronan grinned devilishly. “My love for you is greater than my hatred of research.”

“Aw, how romantic,” Adam laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. He reached to run his hands along Ronan’s chest, but was stopped short by the cuff. 

“You ready to be set free?” Ronan asked, sitting up. He fished around his pocket for the key and gently unlocked each restraint. Adam stood up, stretching and sighing with relief. “Do they hurt?” 

Adam examines his wrists, which he had expected to be raw and red, but found them perfectly fine. “No,” he said. “Thank you for making them.” 

“If I’m being honest, I’d been thinking of dreaming something similar for a while.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Adam laughed, examining him. 

Ronan just raised his eyebrows mischievously, pressing himself against Adam. “I’ve always wanted you to tie me up in bed,” he admitted, voice low. 

Adam let out a soft gasp, a tingle running through him at the thought. “Well I can’t say that doesn’t sound appealing.” 

“Asshole,” Ronan laughed, closing the distance between them for a kiss. Adam sank into him, arms twining around his neck. “Come on, let’s go inside to shower and eat breakfast.” 

———

Later that night, the two lay in bed, curled up against each other, feet tangled together. 

The whole day, they hadn’t really talked about it— it being the whole werewolf thing—but Adam couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

They had been all sweet and teasing and light in the morning, but he still remembered the night and how horrible it was. 

“Stop thinking and go to sleep,” Ronan grumbled into his back. He always knew when Adam was overthinking. 

“Is it really okay?” 

“Huh?” 

“This whole . . . situation. The werewolf thing?” 

Adam couldn’t see him, but he could feel Ronan rolling his eyes. “Fuck, Adam, yes, now go to sleep.” 

“No, Ronan seriously. I didn’t ask for this, but neither did you. If it’s . . . “ Adam paused, biting his lip anxiously. “If it’s too much for you, I get it.”

Ronan was silent. Adam listened to breathing, slow and calm. “Stop being an idiot. I love you, you fucker, werewolf and all.” Adam laughed a little and Ronan kissed his neck. He wanted to talk about it more—protest, really, that Ronan should be disgusted by him and breakup with him—but he knew it was pointless. Ronan was hopelessly in love with Adam, even if he was a mythological shape shifter with murderous tendencies, and there was nothing that would change that. 

And luckily, Adam was just as hopelessly in love with him. 

“Goodnight, Ro.” 

“Night, wolf-boy.” 

Adam pinched his arm, laughing, and went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like or don’t!! Appreciate all the love in the comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to come," Adam said on the phone that morning, walking to class. "It's . . . I can handle it." 
> 
> "Parrish, I'm coming, so shut up," Ronan grumbled. Ronan's plan was simple: he'd drive up to Cambridge every full moon and rent a hotel room for the night, where Ronan could chain Adam up and keep him calm, keep him human.

Winter break was nearing its end, and Adam had no idea how he was going to handle going back to Harvard as a werewolf (Harvard was hard enough as it is). 

"You'll just have to kick Fletcher out every full moon," Ronan suggested as he scrambled eggs on the stove, two days before Adam's departure. "Tell him it's time for our monthly phone sex." 

Adam, who's buttering toast, nudges Ronan in the side. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll buy that." 

"Well, wolf-like growls aren't that far off from the sounds you make in bed, so . . ." Ronan trailed off, smirking devilishly. Adam elbowed him again, but this time Ronan retracted a bit from his touch. "Damn, Parrish, careful,' Ronan laughed, massaging his side. 

"Fuck, did I seriously hurt you?" Adam asked, panic filling his face. He was still getting used to his newfound strength; he didn't realize he could hurt Ronan with a joking elbow to the side. 

Ronan shook his head, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder to calm him. "No, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting it." Ronan returned to the eggs, which were almost fully cooked. Adam looked at the half buttered toast, which now seemed unimportant, and sunk into a kitchen chair. "Seriously, Ro, how am I gonna do this? I don't know how to control it yet and I could . . . I could seriously hurt someone." 

Adam watched as Ronan's shoulders bunched up a bit as he took a long, slow breath. Silently, he plated the eggs, finished buttering the toast, and grabbed the bacon that was already awaiting in pan, and brought everything to the table. "You're not going to hurt anyone," Ronan said casually, confidently, biting into his breakfast, as if they were talking about the weather or movies. 

"How can you be so sure?"

Ronan bit off a piece of bacon before shoving the other plate towards Adam, who still hadn't touched his food. "Because. I've got an idea," Ronan grinned. 

\------------

The start of the new semester was rough. Adam had to adjust not only to new classes and professors, but also his newly superhuman body. 

On the third day of classes, he was sitting in his biology lab when he got so incredibly frustrated with the experiment that he found himself breathing hard, his claws gripping the beaker in his hands. He had gasped and almost dropped it from shock, but instinctually set it down before shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked around nervously, to see if anyone had seen, but everyone was deep into the assignment, the professor sitting at his desk. He panicked, unsure how to get them to go away, and the panic only made his heart rate rise, edging the transformation on. He hastily exited the classroom and headed to the nearest bathroom, where he stood in a stall with his hands pressed against the door, head hanging low, as he tried to calm himself. 

_Ronan. Think about Ronan._

He thought of Ronan's tattoo, dark and twisted and beautiful across his broad shoulders. He thought of Ronan's smile, the secret one that was reserved for few people. He thought of Ronan's lips against his knuckles, kissing each finger. 

His breathing slowed and he looked up to find his hands back to normal, his face furless. 

Exhausted and horrified, he headed back to class, where no one could have cared less about the student who had just gone to the bathrom. 

\-------------

Similar events transpired over the next few weeks: Adam would get anxious or angry or even scared, he'd start to shift, and then run off to the nearest private area to calm down. 

The Crying Club started to notice something off about Adam, but no one could place it. When Benji asked if he needed to talk, Adam simply shrugged him off. When Fletcher came home from class to find Adam locked in the bathroom, breathing heavily, fighting off the shift, Adam just yelled at him to leave him be.

But he made it through without hurting anyone, at least not physically. That was what mattered. And now the full moon was just days away and Adam could feel it in his blood, the moon calling to his bones. 

\-------------

The full moon was on a Wednesday night, which was not ideal for a full time Ivy League student with Thursday morning classes, but Adam Parrish, as always, would make it work. 

"You don't have to come," Adam said on the phone that morning, walking to class. "It's . . . I can handle it." 

"Parrish, I'm coming, so shut up," Ronan grumbled. Ronan's plan was simple: he'd drive up to Cambridge every full moon and rent a hotel room for the night, where Ronan could chain Adam up and keep him calm, keep him _human._ It wasn't exactly a sustainable plan, but hopefully by the third or fourth moon, Adam would be able to handle it on his own. "I'm leaving in ten minutes. Should get there around five." 

"I love you," Adam responded, not sure what else to say. Ronan was doing so much, doing _everything,_ for Adam, and he still didn't know how comprehend it.

"Love you too. See you soon," Ronan said before swiftly hanging up. Adam smiled to himself, pocketing his cell phone, before walking into class. 

\-------------

Ronan picked him up from his apartment around 5:15, hopping out of the BMW to pull him into a long hug. Adam melted into him, having missed him this month--this strange, new month--more than he's ever missed anyone. 

When they got to the hotel, they immediately ordered dinner from a nearby Chinese restaurant. The room wasn't fancy -- it was closer to a _motel_ than a hotel, which the two agreed was more suited for the needs of this particular stay. Discretion was prioritized over comfort. 

They did what they always did upon reuniting: kissed and touched and laughed and explored. Adam could almost forget the real purpose of this visit. If he didn't think too hard about it, it was just a short visit from his long-distance boyfriend. 

But it wasn't that at all.

They spent the next few hours eating lo-mein and egg rolls while watching HGTV mindlessly from the bed. An alarm on Ronan's phone went off telling them they had 15 minutes till the moon rose. "You set an alarm?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Have you ever set an alarm?" 

"No," Ronan smiled. "I set one for the morning, too, so you're not late for class." He placed a soft kiss against Adams lips, lingering a bit longer than usual. "Come on." Ronan tilted his head towards his duffel bag, where the restraints were. He looped them around the bed frame this time, since they didn't have a support beam in the room. "You think that will be okay?" 

Adam eyed the bedroom, which seemed sturdy enough. "Uh, let me just . . . " Adam squatted down, bracing his hands under the bed and lifted. He pushed the bed up easily, effortlessly, before setting it back down. "It's a pretty light bed, but I guess we don't have any other option," he shrugged. Adam turned to look at Ronan, who was staring at him, mouth agape. "What?" 

Ronan blinked. "That was really fucking hot, Parrish." 

"Oh yeah?" Adam smiled, blushing. He forgot that some of these werewolf things--the super strength, the restored hearing--were good things. Adam knew Ronan loved watching him do any sort of physical work (hence his love for visiting Boyds in high school); he never realized how that could be enhanced by his supernatural strength. 

"Yeah," Ronan nodded, closing the distance between the two of them. Ronan kissed his shoulder and his neck, then his ear and his cheek, and finally his mouth. "God, I really wish we were using this bed for another reason." 

Adam barked out a laugh at that. "Me too," he smiled, pulling away. "Come on though, I can feel it coming. We don't have a lot of time." Ronan nodded, stepping back, and two got to work. 

\-------------

It was just a bit easier this time. 

The bed wasn't necessarily _sturdy,_ but the dream restraints somehow seemed to balance that out, preventing him from destroying it (though he easily could have without them). He had pushed and pulled and ached and twisted throughout the night. He growled at Ronan as it happened, begging to be set free, but Ronan didn't even flinch from his spot in the corner chair, where he watched Adam with a tenderness he didn't think possible.

The pain was agonizing but Ronan's presence was soothing, calming.  
The pain was nothing compared to the love Ronan had for him, and the knowledge of that kept him sane. Anchored. 

\------------

When it was over, Ronan softly unlocked the restraints and crawled into bed beside Adam, who felt exhausted after so much exertion. Ronan carefully pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lights, curling around Adam's frame. "You okay?" Ronan asked into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," he sighed, his voice rough and strained. "Thank you for coming." Adam wanted to say so much more, to repay Ronan however he could, but the exhaustion was overwhelming him. He had already let his eyes drift closed and was fighting to stay awake.

"I've got you, Adam," Ronan whispered, kissing his shoulder. "I'm here for you."

\-------------

Despite only getting four hours of sleep, Adam awoke with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I think I'm just going to have one more epilogue-ish chapter with some glimpses into the future, so tell me if you're interested in that :)


	6. End Note

Hi, all. 

Thanks for sticking around for this long! I was going to write an epilogue, but honestly was out of ideas, and felt like the last chapter ended on a pretty sweet note, so I'm leaving it at that. 

That being said: if anyone has a scenario/prompt for werewolf!Adam, let me know and I may write it!

Thanks again

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. My guilty pleasure recently has been rewatching Teen Wolf and I felt inspired to write this....More to come soon. This won't be like a full on plot heavy fic -- the next few chapters will likely just be scenes from the following weeks/months/years as Adam and Ronan figure this out. 
> 
> Title from Anchor by Bastille (I was inspired @chuckbass's use of bastille lyrics as titles since I, too love them) but "Anchor" also ties into Teen Wolf a lot if you've watched it.


End file.
